Nancy the Hedgehog
' ' Nancy is a mysterious hedgehog with mysterious powers History Nancy's mother died when she was 6 years old. She has nightmares of a monster taking her soul and heart. She ran away from her father. It began to rain and Nancy was cold. She didn't feel some rain drops on her head. An umbrella was on her head from none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. They became fast friends. Love Is In Bloom Nancy has special feelings for Sonic ever since they met, but she nevers admits it. Sonic, at the age of 12, discovered that Nancy loves him and devloped feelings for her, he also nevers admits it. Voice She is voiced by Emma Roberts. As a child, she is voiced by Avery Phillips. As an adult, she is voiced by Pihla Viitala Theme *Girl Power- When Karen and Nancy work together *My Destiny- Sonancy theme *Kiss It Goodbye- Main Theme *I'll Always Remeber You- Nancy's memories *My Heart Will Go On- When Sonic will always be with Nancy Powers *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Hydrokinesis *Precognition Movies she appears in *Sonic's Adventures of The Rocky and Bullwinke Movie.﻿ *Sonic's Adventures of the Grimm Fairy Tales Classics. *Sonic's Journey on Noah's Ark *Sonic's Adventures of Rio *Sonic's Adventures of Sky High *Sonic's Final Destination 5 *Sonic's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire *Sonic Generations (Dracoknight545 version) *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Felix the Cat *Sonic Storms Adventure The Movie *Sonic's New Dog *Nancy's Sickness *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Tower of Heaven *The Dad Arrives *The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania *Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Sonic Storm Adventures of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld * Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing * Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *On the Sort Great Adventure *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 3 Gallery Nancy kisses Sonic in the desert.png Nancy gets shoted by Hansel.png Nancy stopping Darrienne.png Nancy looking down.png Nancy looking up.jpg Angelic Nancy.png Sonic and Nancy.png Nancy in Sonic Boom.png Sonic and Nancy kissed in the Spargus Desert.png Nancy the hedgehog request by sonicwarriors7-d7qxx2m.png Nancy talking with Torn while a Young Amanda watches her.png Nancy on her knees.jpg Nancy is behind bars.png Nancy in Darrienne's prison cell.png Sonic force kisses Nancy.jpg Nancy's Black Widow Outfit.png Nancy and June looking at Sonic.png Nancy trying to cheer Sonic up.png Nancy is confused.jpg Sonancy kiss.jpg Young Sonic grabbing Young Nancy's arm.png Nancy stepping out of inside Spargus.png Nancy seeing Super Sonic after defeating Errol and saving the world from Dark Makers.png Leave Nancy Alone!.jpg Nancy's look in Sonic Boom.png Dark Darrienne carrying Nancy.png Nancy screaming.png Nancy shedding a tear.png Nancy trying to stop Talia from hurting Sora.png Nancy's Ages.png Nancy and Terra in a flower field.png Nancy is pretty worried.jpg Young Sonic and Young Nancy playing.png Request nancy lineart by tuffpuppy101-d72lhri.jpg Nancy is very delighted.png Nancy is next to Sonic.png Sonic holding Nancy in his arms.png Sonic carrying Nancy.png Young Sonic and Young Nancy talking.png Sonic and Nancy dancing.png Nancy.JPG Nancy is shy.png Half of Nancy's face and half of Carol's face.png Nancy and June.png Sonic and Nancy leaning in for a kiss.png Nancy with an umbrella.png Young Sonic and Young Nancy.png Oscar and Nancy seeing fire on the pan.png Trivia *Nancy always hides behind Sonic or Thomas when people get closer to her *Nancy is like a sister to Thomas *Nancy is very shy around new people *Nancy is not attracted to Puss's sad eyes *Nancy sneezes when she freaks out, to Mabel, she sneezes like a kitten *Nancy knows how to cook *Nancy is the only one who can snap Sonic out of his Orochi form﻿ Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Custom Characters Category:Cameron33268110